


And, and, and. Fuck

by nemo_r



Category: Hustle
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_r/pseuds/nemo_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mickey fight for dominance. Or in other words... blow-job. Against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And, and, and. Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched this show in YEARS. IDEK WHERE THIS CAME FROM. Set some time in S1, maybe after the [Henderson challenge?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBWgTXP7gjU) Timing isn't really important, this is shameless porn. (Also, the clip has naked Danny and Mickey. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK). ~~Also also, the title is mostly me making fun of my writing. Oh I'm a regular laugh riot.~~

They burst through the door, slamming it closed behind them. Mickey shoves Danny against the wood.

"Fuck. Mickey. Didn't know you had it in you." Danny smirks, aware there's more than a little triumph mixed in there.

"I'll have it in _you_ in a moment." Mickey's voice is rough and that's probably what does it, more than the thought of dragging him into the bedroom and dropping onto the bed, Mickey looming over him and- Mickey's pulling his t-shirt from his jeans and his hands are sliding up against his skin.

"Fuck, yes." Except he wasn't meant to agree, was meant to come back with. "Sure, keep telling yourself-"

Mickey's kissing him, possibly just to shut him up, but it's not like Danny's going to complain -- tongue slick and he's _good_ at kissing. He didn't stop to think Mickey would be as well. Not better, but different. Single-minded. The way he is with everything. All that focus, pulling Danny apart with each, slow, stroke. His hands are on Danny's waist, sliding one warm palm down over his jeans and Danny's cock jumps against it, Mickey pressing the heel of his palm harder and his jeans are fucking tight, almost painful. Not quite.

They're kissing and kissing, tongues and teeth knocking and it's a terrible, perfect mess. The rough scrape of Mickey's cheek against his, and then against his neck as Mickey slides down, and it's sort of painful and that's sort of good.

His head thumps back against the wall and he's panting, heavily, like he's been running from the Pigs -- four streets and a couple of vaulted fences. Lungs pumping and blood rushing and yeah, he's alive, he's alive.

Mickey's hot palms are skimming right up his chest and his thumbs skate over Danny's nipples, a sudden brush of skin that has him inhaling sharply, his t-shirt up and over his head and he can't see, he can only feel (and fuck, that's hotter than he expected) and then it's off and forgotten because Mickey's kissing and sucking and biting and the soft/hard, pleasure/pain of it is making him dizzy.

Mickey drops again, that rough/smooth slide of skin going down and fuck. The sight of him, kneeling between Danny's legs. There isn't enough air to breathe and what there is is hot and close.

Mickey's hair is too short to tangle between Danny's fingers and he ends up stroking his palm over the fuzz of Mickey's head, gently scraping his nails over the rounded curve and the back where he saw it blow out, saw the bullet-

Mickey rolls his eyes up to look at him, flash of whites, and then, his teeth, and carefully, carefully, closing on the jut of his zip.

Oh fuck.

His cock twitches again and he can't look. He can't look away. He's gonna fucking explode.

" _Mickey._ "

Was that his voice? He doesn't make sounds like that, he makes other people make sounds like-

The grate of the zipper and it slides down, centimetre by centimetre, between white teeth and Mickey's lips are looking so fucking soft and he just... Fuck, fuck.

He thumps his head back again, knees weak and he needs to grip the wall, needs something to hold him up and Mickey hasn't even _touched_ his cock yet. Hasn't even pulled down his boxers, fingers slipping, warm, into the elastic and then slowly, slowly...

"Mickey you fucking tease." His hips jerk forwards and Mickey stops moving.

"Ah, ah." He shakes his head.

Danny bites his lip, pressing down hard, catching the slicked skin between his teeth.

Mickey's eyes flicker for a moment and yeah, he's still got it. Then Mickey's moving, sliding the fabric down over his hips and yes, _yess_. The pale line of his cock against his stomach and Mickey's looking, just, _looking_. Not touching, not even fucking _breathing_. Can you come from a look? He _can't_ come from just a look. No fucking way. He's, he's- His nails are biting into his palm and he's not going to. He's not, he's really... he's really fucking close.

"Fucking. Mickey, fuck. I'm not going to-" _Beg?_ He bites his lip again.

"You will." And Mickey sounds as certain there as he does about a job, and one thing Mickey can do is read a mark.

That's almost a bad thought, Mickey reading him like a mark, but he's reading Mickey right back and really, he doesn't give a shit because those lips are finally closing around his cock. And the heat, the slick, gorgeous heat. Mickey's moving forward and just swallowing more and more and the sight, the feel of all of him disappearing down Mickey's throat. It's almost too much. His hands are back on Mickey's head and he doesn’t know if he's pulling him closer or holding him back because he can't, he can't deal with this.

Then Mickey hums. He fucking _hums_ and does something brilliant with his tongue. His hands are secure around Danny's hips. He can feel the press of Mickey's thumbs digging into his hipbone. Mickey does that thing with his tongue again and Danny can't remember when it got so hot in here, or how he can be burning up when half his clothes are on the floor or round his knees (Mickey's still dressed and that really wasn't the plan) but he is and they are and it's the sight of Mickey's cheeks hollowing as he sucks and the way he's still fucking smirking, still smirking, but only in his eyes because his mouth is stretched obscenely around Danny's cock and that's it, that's it. He's coming and Mickey's swallowing. Danny's burning up and melting and- Mickey draws back, his lips so shiny as he licks them clean and Danny's legs just go out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor.

He's panting and breath for talking is short in coming. Long seconds until he can focus.

"You... fuck. I."

Maybe not so much with the focus.

Mickey leans forward, very slow, very intent, and licks his way past Danny's lips, the taste of himself as Mickey fucks his mouth with his tongue. Slow and messy and possessive in a way Danny wants to object to, but can't quite remember how words work.

Mickey finally draws back, biting down on Danny's lower lip and letting it release through his teeth. "Yeah," he whispers into the space between them. "I fuck you." He grins. "I like the sound of that."

Danny inhales, breath catching and holding in his chest as he tries to work his way around the lax, pleasure filled haze to object-

Fuck it.

"Yeah," he replies. "Me too."


End file.
